Season 1 cast
This page lists all cast members in season 1 of 24. Starring :Main article: Main cast #Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (24 episodes) #Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer (24 episodes) #Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers (24 episodes) #Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer (24 episodes) #and Dennis Haysbert as Senator David Palmer (24 episodes) Guest starring :Main article: Guest star * Multiple episodes ** Daniel Bess as Rick Allen (18 episodes) ** Željko Ivanek as Andre DrazenUncredited in (15 episodes) ** Xander Berkeley as George Mason (12 episodes) ** Michael Massee as Ira Gaines (12 episodes) ** Vicellous Shannon as Keith Palmer (12 episodes) ** Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick (11 episodes) ** Karina Arroyave as Jamey FarrellCredit only in (10 episodes) ** Zach Grenier as Carl Webb (9 episodes) ** Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce (9 episodes) ** Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman (8 episodes) ** Tanya Wright as Patty Brooks (8 episodes) ** Misha Collins as Alexis DrazenUncredited in (7 episodes) ** Matthew Carey as Dan Mounts (6 episodes) ** Megalyn Echikunwoke as Nicole Palmer (6 episodes) ** Jacqui Maxwell as Janet York (6 episodes) ** Silas Weir Mitchell as Eli StramAlso photo only in (6 episodes) ** Navi Rawat as Melanie (6 episodes) ** Tamara Tunie as Alberta Green (6 episodes) ** Rudolf Martin as: *** Jonathan Matijevich (4 episodes) *** Martin Belkin ( ) ** Vincent Angell as Phil Parslow (4 episodes) ** Henri Lubatti as Jovan MyovicUncredited in (4 episodes) ** Kara Zediker as Elizabeth Nash (4 episodes) ** Edoardo Ballerini as Frank Allard (3 episodes) ** Christian Hastings as Harris (3 episodes) ** Darin Heames as Sam Krugman (3 episodes) ** Mia Kirshner as Mandy (3 episodes) ** Paul Schulze as Ryan Chappelle (3 episodes) ** Kirk Baltz as Teddy Hanlin (2 episodes) ** Jesse D. Goins as Alan Hayes (2 episodes) ** Currie Graham as Ted Cofell (2 episodes) ** John Hawkes as Greg Penticoff (2 episodes) ** Kim Murphy as Bridgit (2 episodes) ** Michael O'Neill as Richard Walsh (2 episodes) ** Pauley Perrette as Tanya (2 episodes) ** Wade Andrew Williams as Robert EllisUncredited in (2 episodes) * ** Scott Denny as Scott Baylor * ** Keram Malicki-Sanchez as Larry Rogow * ** John Cothran Jr. as Officer Kiley ** James MacDonald as a patrolman ** Yolonda Ross as Officer Jessie Hampton * ** David Barrera as Officer Phillips * ** Kim Miyori as Dr. Susan Collier * ** Jackie Debatin as Jessica Abrams * ** Michael Bryan French as Frank Simes ** Kathleen Wilhoite as Lauren Proctor * ** Ivar Brogger as Frank Ames * ** John Prosky as Dr. George Ferragamo * ** Judith Scott as Dr. Rose Kent * ** Randy J. Goodwin as Newman * ** Juliette Dudnik as Mila Luminovic ** Eugene Lazarev as Nikola Luminovic ** Christina Moore as Dana * ** Kevin Chapman as a Coast Guard officer ** Terrell Tilford as Paul Wilson Special Guest Star :Main article: Special Guest Star * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer (22 episodes) * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida (23 episodes) * Richard Burgi as Kevin Carroll (11 episodes) * with Lou Diamond Phillips as Mark DeSalvo (2 episodes) * and Dennis Hopper as Victor Drazen (5 episodes) Co-starring * Multiple episodes ** Emile Williams as Agent BerkinUncredited in all episodes except (21 episodes) ** Al Leong as Neil NagiUncredited in and (4 episodes) ** Devika Parikh as Maureen Kingsley (4 episodes) ** Jenn McCullough as Elaine (3 episodes) ** Pete Antico as Barnes (2 episodes) ** Sam Ayers as Jeff Breeher (2 episodes) ** Suzan Brittan as a CNB reporter (2 episodes) ** David Franco as Alan Morgan (2 episodes) ** Rick Garcia as Rick Garcia (2 episodes) ** Endre Hules as Serge (2 episodes) ** Angelo Pagan as Drake (2 episodes) ** Kevin Ramsey as Ted Paulson (2 episodes) * ** Karen Kim as a flight attendant ** Gary Murphy as Vincent O'Brien ** Jeff Ricketts as Victor Rovner ** Petra Wright as a flight attendant * ** Marcus Brown as a teenage thug ** Stephen DuVall as Rocco ** Carmen Mormino as a businessman ** Joe Nieves as a teenage thug * ** Kathy Byron as a homeless woman ** Wiley Pickett as Agent Simms ** Mike Siegel as a Secret Service agent ** Johnny Vasquez as a janitor * ** Nynno Ahli as Officer Abbott ** Ray Hale as an internAppears in deleted scenes only ** James Healy, Jr. as Dr. Kinnard ** Sharon Madden as a St. Mark's receptionist ** Tony Perez as Douglas Newman * ** Ariel Felix as a St. Mark's anesthesiologist ( ) ** Todd Jeffries as Claude Davenport ** Linda Klein as a St. Mark's surgical nurse ** Norma Maldonado as a St. Mark's nurse ** Chuck Walczak as Ben * ** Jesse Corti as Charles McLemore ** Steve O'Connor as Phil * ** Mark Clayman as a man at bus stop ** Ron Rogge as Jared * ** Talitha Peters as Anna ( ) * ** Desmond Bull as a student ** Maurice Dunster as a doorman ** Martin Morales as Lewis ** Manny Perry as Sanders ** Burke Stuart as Mark ** Tracy Wilson as Nancy * ** Jon E. Epstein as AlScenes deleted in * ** Christine Avila as Erica Vasquez ** Ricardo Antonio Chavira as Bundy * ** Mina Badie as Agent Rebecca Holmes * ** Logan Alexander as Lenny ** Nina Landey as Amanda * ** Andre Canty as Henry Martin ** John Tague as a Tuptas waiter * ** Lew Dauber as Bob Jorgensen ** Noel Guglielmi as Craig ** Mariah Pasos as Krugman's partner ** Jason Matthew Smith as Chris * ** Lisa Joyner as a CNB reporter ** Gwen Stewart as Officer Lyons * ** Yvette Fernandez as a KRLH reporter ** Josip Kuchan as a Serbian doctor ** Paul Webster as Ron * ** Rey Gallegos as Sergeant Devlin ** Jane Yamamoto as a CNB field reporter Uncredited and stunt performers *Multiple episodes ** Greg Hartigan as Agent Jimmy Kelly (19 episodes) ** Ryan Moore as Kevin (7 episodes) ** Jacque Parson as Eileen (7 episodes) ** Troy Gilbert as *** Jack Bauer stunt double (3 episodes) *** California Plaza bystander ( ) *** Saugus prison guard ( ) ** Kavita Patil as a CTU worker (5 episodes) ** Tony Donno as *** Harris' mercenary (2 episodes) *** Dunlop Plaza hitman ( ) *** CTU security guard ( ) ** Joel Huggins as a CTU worker (4 episodes) ** Michael Jacey as Agent John (4 episodes) ** Christopher Whitman as Andre's driver (4 episodes) ** Buddy Joe Hooker as *** Jeep driver ( ) *** Drazen's mercenary (2 episodes) ** Mark Kubr as Marko (3 episodes) ** Matt Taylor as *** Prison guard ( ) *** Jack Bauer stunt double ( ) *** Hotel agent 2 ( ) ** Tony Wayne as Robin Powers (3 episodes) ** Dana Bunch as a CTU agent (2 episodes) ** William H. Burton, Jr. as Gaines' mercenary (2 episodes) ** Jennifer Caputo as Bridgit stunt double (2 episodes) ** Kenny Endoso as *** Engineer ( ) *** Bystander ( ) ** Jenny Gago as Maria Canosa (2 episodes) ** Andy Gill as Mitchell (2 episodes) ** Dina Margolin as Kim Bauer stunt double (2 episodes) ** Dustin Meier as Gaines' mercenary (2 episodes) ** Melanee Murray as Lucy (2 episodes) ** Steve Picerni as Harris's mercenary (2 episodes) ** Chad Randall as Gaines' mercenary (2 episodes) ** Erik Rondell as Harris' mercenary (2 episodes) * ** Sophia Crawford as Mandy (stunt double) ** Jon Alan Lee as a CTU worker ** Ward Shrake as a Flight 221 passenger * ** John Meier as a Dunlop Plaza hitman * ** Danny Downey as Larry Rogow (stunt double) * ** Claudette James as Jessie Hampton (stunt double) * ** Bennie E. Moore, Jr. as a police officer ** Charlie Picerni as LAPD driver * ** Danny Epper as a Secret Service agent * ** Summer Moore as Palmer's assistant ** Dick Ziker as Secret Service agent * ** Rodney Charters as man in elevator ** Ron Stein as Jones * ** Jackeline Olivier as reporter * ** Cheryl Rusa as Kim Bauer (stunt double) * ** Cynthia Pinot as waitress * ** Jeff Cadiente as Agent Daniels ** Eddy Donno as Clancy MoorePhoto only ** Dick Kyker as mugshot suspect ** Rick Kyker as Ray Mercer ** Rob Kyker as Ralph Rosen ** Laurence Todd Rosenthal as Mishko Suba * ** Henry Kingi, Sr. as bystander ** Don McGovern as Alan Morgan (stunt double) ** Anthony Richardson as Agent Williams ** Sterling Rush as Jay * ** Henry M. Kingi, Jr. as Frank's gunman * ** Julie Michaels as Lucy's girl ** Wendy Reese as Palmer's assistant * ** Olivia Chang as an IT woman ** Pernell Harris as Harris ** J.P. Romano as Victor Drazen (stunt double) ** Troy Waters as Drazen's boat driver Unknown actors The following roles were played by unidentified performers: *Multiple episodes ** Gaines' thug (7 episodes) ** Scott (4 episodes) ** Jen (3 episodes) ** Secret Service agent (3 episodes) ** Data Services agent (2 episodes) ** Officer Frasier (2 episodes) ** Mitchell (2 episodes) ** Brahim Mohammed (2 episodes) ** Internal Investigations agent (2 episodes) ** Palmer campaign worker (2 episodes) ** Paul (2 episodes) ** Phil Tuttle (2 episodes) ** Alan York (2 episodes) ** Mayor Nelson (2 episodes) * ** Frank CastalanoVoice only ** Drugged flight attendant * ** WilliamVoice only ** Jeep driver * ** Murphy ** Cregan * ** Barry * ** Agent Davis * ** Perry Tanaka * ** Dave * ** Officer Streeter ** Alberta Green's aide ** Bill ** Jenkins ** Dave Thompson * ** Courtney Cofell ** Theodore Cofell, Jr. ** Krista Heldrun-Cofell * ** Officer Savage * ** Kyle Farrell ** Maxton ** Pollock * ** Stu * ** Alan Optican * ** Lawnmower decoy ** Ron ** Agent Watson * ** Agent Aleshire ** Agent Johnson ** Mike ** Agent Parker * ** Lawrence ** Prison cop ** Ray * ** Female prisoner ** Rebecca ** Officer Williams * ** Dr. Bryan Chasin ** John ** Dr. Darrell Maines ** Michael * ** Secret Service agent * ** Frank ** Carlos Valeros Notes Category:Season 1 actors